


I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire

by liebemagneto



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Drama, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постапокалипсис!АУ. Когда Эрик устроился в Волт-Тек, он и подумать не мог, что компания спасёт ему жизнь. Он понятия не имел, почему это случилось, как и не понимал, зачем сверхдержавы запустили ракеты. Кто нажал на красную кнопку в их правительстве? Кто активировал тысячи ядерных боеголовок, на что он надеялся?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> [I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJcuAau2RKA) (анг. Я не хочу повергнуть мир в огонь) — песня в исполнении The Ink Spots, которая слышна в заставке к Fallout 3 и транслируется на радио «Новости Галактики», а также звучит в эфире радиостанции Даймонд-сити в игре Fallout 4.
> 
> Кроссовер, который можно читать и без ознакомления со вторым каноном. Автор старался раскрыть и объяснить все ключевые моменты.
> 
> Написано по заявке: "что-то связанное с лисами, как животными, или человеком, носящим имя Лис, использовать аббревиатуру Л.И.С.".
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4151298).

Мужчина в сером плаще и серой шляпе бежал по тёмной улице. Редкие фонари бросали блики на пистолет, зажатый в руке. На земле лежал труп, головой в лужи крови, рядом валялась визитная карточка, на которой изящными буквами было выведено два слова: Silver Fox.

Вскоре карточка исчезла, на экране застыло название, которое тут же сменилось следующим роликом.

— Ещё! Давай ещё! — мальчик, сидевший на полу у телевизора, обернулся. Он смотрел на отца с мольбой, но тот лишь покачал головой.

— Мы смотрим эту рекламу уже пятый раз, Пьетро. Хватит, — Эрик выключил экран и сунул пульт в карман. Пьетро недовольно застонал, но спорить не стал. Ведь он всё равно сможет послушать новый эпизод ночью, когда отец уснёт. Нужно только раздобыть кассету с записью.

***

Двести лет спустя слухи о великом Серебряном Лисе ещё ходили по Пустоши. Поговаривали, что он до сих пор живёт в небольшом поселении в центре разрушенного Бостона, где и вершит своё правосудие. Над городскими легендами посмеивались — «знаменитое» радио, по которому раньше крутили популярную радиопостановку, теперь почти никто не слушал.

Да и кому какое дело до героя шпионского комикса шестидесятых годов в мире, сокрушённом ядерной бомбой?

Однако некоторым было действительно не всё равно.

***

— Ты знаешь, почему мы называем себя Добрососедством? Потому что здесь всем рады. Особенно таким старикам, как ты.

Путешественник молча кивнул в ответ. У него было немало дел, но в разрушенном городе даже днём слишком много опасностей, выбираться туда ночью и вовсе не хотелось. Он собирался переночевать в местной гостинице, где за комнату просили целых пятнадцать крышек, и выпить чего покрепче. Виски двухсотлетней выдержки, за такое в прошлом мире и убить могли. А в нынешнем надо иметь лужёную глотку, чтобы вынести эту радиационную дрянь.

Кабак напоминал ему о былых временах. Музыка в стиле джаз, потрёпанные смокинги на охранниках, съехавший цилиндр на роботе-бармене. Он заказал целую бутылку, обменял ненужные товары и устроился за столиком в углу, бросив на пол собачьи консервы для своего верного друга.

Эрик закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в мелодичный голос певицы.

***

Когда Пьетро заявил, что собирается на экскурсию в Хьюбрис Комикс, Эрик согласился отправиться вместе с ним. Они долгое время бродили по высокому зданию, рассматривали раритетные выпуски, заглядывали в кабинеты и смотрели отрывки отснятых по комиксам фильмов, Пьетро даже умудрился стащить какой-то сувенир, сунув его в карман.

В зале, посвящённом Серебряному Лису, они провели, казалось, несколько часов. Пьетро облазил все декорации, выстроенные здесь для развлечения, померил костюм своего кумира, задавая по ходу бесчисленное количество вопросов экскурсоводу.

Его звали Чарльз. Он вполне подходил под тот образ, который выстраивал в голове Эрик, когда речь заходила о создателях комиксов и сценаристах. Его очки закрывали едва ли не половину лица, непослушные волосы густыми локонами падали на лоб и волнами спускались по затылку, веснушки горели так ярко в лучах софитов, что можно было ослепнуть. Чарльз приветливо улыбался, терпеливо отвечал на все вопросы, включал постановки и с каким-то маниакальным удовольствием показывал, как работает тот или иной реквизит.

Эрика не особо интересовала вся эта шпионская романтика, он сидел в кресле и маленькими глотками пил крепкий чёрный кофе, то и дело бросая взгляд на сына. Тому было всего двенадцать, но проблемы он умудрялся создавать на десятки лет вперёд. Эрик понимал, что не был готов к этой трагедии — Магда умерла слишком рано, а из него самого вышел никудышный воспитатель. После смерти жены он не нашёл даже сиделки.

— Вы не думали о карьере в кино?

Эрик вздрогнул и поднял голову. Он не заметил, как Чарльз опустился на соседний стул, держа в руке бумажный стаканчик. Пьетро, надев костюм Серебряного Лиса, увлечённо читал один из свежих комиксов неподалёку.

— Я работаю в Волт-Теке, на производстве металлов для обшивки убежищ. Каждый день мне приходится тестировать образцы и следить за тем, как готовят бункера. Нет, я не думал о карьере в кино.

Чарльз вскинул брови, но Эрик не видел его губ — они были скрыты стаканчиком — и не знал, улыбнулся тот или нет. Чарльз сделал несколько глотков и поставил кофе на журнальный столик, на котором были разбросаны страницы комиксов.

— Выходит, вы трудитесь на защиту человечества? Серебряный Лис занимается точно тем же.

— Это выдуманный персонаж.

— В каждой выдумке есть своя правда, — Чарльз пожал плечами и поднялся. — Мне пора возвращаться к работе. А вы… вы всё-таки подумайте о карьере в кино. Вам бы пошёл серый плащ и шляпа.

Он подмигнул и поспешил к Пьетро, который успел пробраться в чей-то кабинет. Эрик покачал головой, усмехаясь подобной глупости, но всё-таки потянулся к странице комикса. Он не заметил, как к нему подкрался утомлённый многочасовыми играми сын и позвал Эрика домой.

Оказывается, уже наступил вечер.

***

_— Когда по улицам Бостона бродит Зло, один человек скрывается в тенях. Защищая невинных, карая виноватых. И этот страж... Серебряный Лис![1]_

Эрик едва не подавился виски. Он обернулся и уставился на радиоприёмник, стоявший за его спиной.

_— Сегодняшний эпизод — «Убийство на Сколли-сквер»._

Эрик хмыкнул. Кто бы мог подумать, что он услышит эту передачу после войны. Он помнил музыку, помнил голоса — Пьетро слишком часто слушал эту волну, цитировал Серебряного Лиса и терроризировал отца просьбами купить очередной номер с кассетой. Эрик потёр лицо ладонью и вздохнул. Тогда он ужасно злился на сына, который тратил деньги на ерунду и мечтал о чуши — стать борцом со злом в идиотском плаще и с серебряным пистолетом. Сейчас, двести лет спустя, Эрик осознавал, как сильно ошибался.

Он скучал по Пьетро. Скучал по той жизни, которую они коротали вместе. А как звали того парня из издательства? Кажется, Чарльз. Точно, Чарльз. Он видел его всего раз. Чарльз широко улыбнулся и помахал ему рукой через всю улицу. Его будто окутывали солнечные лучи, тёплые и ласковые, и сам он был как солнце.

Теперь никто не видел светила за густой зеленоватой пеленой радиации.

Эрик опрокинул в себя стакан и положил голову на руки. Последнее, что он слышал, было:

_— Узнайте, что произойдёт, на следующей неделе в очередном восхитительном эпизоде..._

***

— Вы не думали о карьере в кино?

Этот вопрос не давал Эрику покоя. Он сам не заметил, как стал заглядывать через плечо Пьетро, читающего комиксы. Как стал чаще проходить мимо здания Хьюбрис Комикс. Что тянуло его туда? Детские истории про супергероя? Или тот юнец в очках? Он наверняка был студентом, а значит — лет на двадцать младше самого Эрика. Но в нём было что-то знакомое, что-то любопытное, и это _что-то_ очень хотелось раскусить и распробовать.

Ядерный взрыв смешал все карты.

***

— Приятель, если хочешь спать — вали в гостиницу.

Эрик отмахнулся, но всё-таки сел. В голове был лёгкий туман, который запросто прогонит пара часов сна на более или менее приличном матрасе. В Пустоши мало кто знал о гигиене, да и о какой стерильности или уборке может идти речь, если кругом — выжженная земля, обломки и радиационная пыль.

Он окинул помещение взглядом. Певица переместилась с импровизированной сцены в бар — её красное платье резало глаза, робот-бармен продолжал натирать стаканы, которые вряд ли хоть чем-нибудь можно отмыть, охранник с уродливым лицом по-прежнему торчал у входа, прислонившись к стене.

— Ладно.

Эрик хлопнул по столу ладонью и шумно отодвинул стул. Закрыл бутылку, сунул её в рюкзак и поманил за собой собаку. Имени у неё не было. Псина есть псина.

Снов на новом месте он не видел.

***

Эрик снова заплатил пятнадцать крышек за комнату, запер свои вещи в ящике, закинул на плечо винтовку и отправился в путь. Припасы — залог того, что он вернётся. Ему не было жаль денег — их он ещё найдёт, а вот отыскать в Пустоши годные консервы, оружие или одежду было непросто.

В постапокалиптическом мире всё воспринималось иначе. Бумажные деньги, доллары, обесценились, они стали одним из повседневных товаров, которые втридешева продают торговцы. Переработав бумагу, можно получить текстиль, из текстиля — сшить одежду. Каждая мелочь, на которую раньше никто не обращал внимания, стала что-то значить. А то, что высоко ценилось, потеряло всякий смысл. На Пустошах не было законов, люди только пытались выжить.

Эрик не знал, кто возвёл крышки из-под ядер-колы в ранг валюты. Но бутылок под ногами было так много, что деньги буквально можно отыскать на улице или в помойке. Никто не брезговал — весь мир стал огромной свалкой.

Здание Хьюбрис Комикс находилось всего в паре километров от поселения. Псина трусила впереди, Эрик шёл следом, то и дело вскидывая винтовку. На улицах можно встретить кого угодно, но больше всего он не любил диких гулей — людей, мозг которых окончательно расплавился от радиации. Пьетро назвал бы их «зомби» и оказался бы прав.

Пьетро.

Эрик толкнул дверь и зажёг фонарик. В здании было темно, но острый слух различал едва уловимые стоны и шуршание — гули. Они потеряли всякую способность мыслить, говорить, они восставали из могил или никогда не умирали, медленно разлагаясь и теряя куски плоти на ходу. Эрик поморщился от мерзкого запаха.

Он запустил защитный механизм, включив робота-охранника, и поднялся на второй этаж под радостную трель выстрелов.

Если не считать двухвекового слоя пыли, выбитых окон, отвалившегося куска стены и проломленной крыши, ничего не изменилось. На выцветших стенах всё ещё висели портреты работников, весь пол был усыпан комиксами и бумагами с навсегда смытыми буквами. Эрик поднял лист наугад, но ничего не смог разобрать.

Он посветил на стену. Директор компании и сотрудники по убывающей. Эрик искал одного.

Вот он!

Чарльз Ксавье. Иллюстратор.

Эрик вытащил блёклую фотографию из рамки, сложил её пополам и спрятал в нагрудный карман.

***

_— Не шевелись, мой милый Лис. Я вытащила пулю этого мерзавца, но тебе нужно отдохнуть._

Эрик снова сидел в кабаке и допивал вчерашний виски, слушая новый эпизод. Серебряный Лис собирался бежать со своей подругой от полиции, которая окружила их тайное логово. Эрик помнил, как сильно переживал Пьетро, узнав о ранении главного героя.

Двести лет назад.

Когда Эрик устроился в Волт-Тек, он и подумать не мог, что компания спасёт ему жизнь. В момент запуска ракет Эрик находился глубоко под землёй, в Секретном Убежище. Пьетро был в школе.

Великая война длилась всего два часа. Двух часов хватило, чтобы навсегда стереть цивилизацию с лица земли.

Эрик пытался вырваться, он просил доставить сына в ближайший бункер, но его никто не слышал. Люки запечатали, Эрика заморозили.

Через двести лет система сломалась, и Эрик открыл глаза. Мир лежал в руинах, он не пел и не играл красками, воздух сделался ядовит и опасен.

Эрику пришлось начать всё сначала.

_— Стой или мы будем стрелять!_

Послышались глухие выстрелы. Радио играло так тихо, что Эрик, вероятно, был единственным, кто его слышал. Сейчас шеф полиции поймёт, что Лис ускользнул.

— Тебе нравится эта передача? — раздался чей-то голос над ухом.

Эрик пожал плечами, глядя куда-то в стену.

— Она нравилась моему сыну, — отозвался он.

— А где твой сын сейчас?

— Он погиб. Или превратился в одного из тех мертвяков, которых я расстреливаю каждый день, — Эрик не смотрел на своего собеседника, пытаясь сосредоточиться на голосах актёров. Вот-вот должны были объявить о продолжении истории и пустить рекламу.

— Но ты жив. И ты не гуль. Что с тобой случилось?

— Я выпил слишком много снотворного. Проснулся через двести лет и ничего не понял.

Парень — судя по голосу, он был молод — рассмеялся и звякнул бокалом. По радио заиграла весёлая мелодия.

— Я тебя тут раньше не видел.

— Потому что я здесь всего второй вечер.

— Если ты тратишь крышки в Рексфорде, то завязывай. У меня есть дом, там много места.

— Дом? Какая роскошь. Надеюсь, в твоём доме есть крыша.

— И даже двери. Ну, бывай, приятель. Захочешь поболтать — заходи. Номер двенадцать, от бара налево.

Незнакомец поднялся и направился к двери. Эрик проводил его ленивым взглядом, отметив про себя, что у него очень густая шевелюра, какой не встретить у разумных гулей. Значит, человек.

Эрик откинулся на спинку стула и задремал.

***

Уже неделю как Эрик выкладывал пятнадцать крышек за комнату, в которой едва бывал. Он бродил по окрестностям днём, пил в кабаке вечером, ночью кое-как добирался до грязного матраса и проваливался в забытье. Неделю он слушал по радио Серебряного Лиса и только на восьмой день, когда решил вместо виски взять стакан воды, Эрик заметил, что постановки всё-таки отличаются.

В оригинале не было никаких зашифрованных посланий.

_— Смерть придёт за тобой, злодей. ...двенадцать, двенадцать… И я её саван!_

Двенадцать? Что за двенадцать?

Эрик покрутил колёсико громкости и приложил ухо к приёмнику.

_Номер двенадцать, от бара налево._

Ну конечно! Эрик осмотрелся, но на него никто не обращал внимания, и выскользнул за порог. Псина бежала следом.

Дверь в двенадцатом доме была не заперта. Она отворилась без единого звука, и перед Эриком предстало большое светлое помещение. Натыканные всюду лампы освещали бесконечные стопки книг, журналов, газет и грязных бумаг. Они были везде — на полу, на диване, на столах, они выполняли функцию стульев, на некоторых валялись консервные банки и какие-то запчасти. Откуда-то из глубин дома доносились звуки радио.

Эрик решил двигаться на шум.

— А, ты всё-таки пришёл. Не думал, что тебе нужно столько времени, чтобы собраться с духом.

Незнакомец сидел спиной, сильно склонившись над столом без одной ножки — его поддерживала такая же стопка бумаг, какие были разбросаны по комнате, — и что-то писал. Или рисовал, со спины Эрик не мог разобрать.

— В холодильнике должно быть пиво.

— Настоящее?

— А ты попробуй. Мы тут недавно нашли робота-пивовара, делает пиво по довоенной технологии. Да что там, по такой старой технологии, что нам с тобой и не снилось.

Эрик вытащил две бутылки и поставил одну на стол. Всё-таки хозяин дома художник.

— Как тебя зовут? — наконец, спросил он, поворачивая крышку.

— Чарльз. А ты Эрик. Я тебя помню.

Незнакомец поднял голову. Он широко улыбался, глядя на Эрика из-под огромных очков в чёрной оправе. Стёкол в них, правда, больше не было.

Пьетро. Хьюбрис Комикс. Чарльз Ксавье. Иллюстратор.

— Как ты сохранил лицо? — глупее вопроса и не придумать. Но Чарльз был точно таким же, каким Эрик запомнил его, каким видел на фотографии. Обычным человеком с бледной кожей, яркими веснушками, блестящими глазами и обкусанными губами. Чарльз отложил уголёк, обтёр руки о штанины и отодвинулся на стуле, взявшись за выпивку.

— Ну, знаешь ли, меня ещё никто о таком не спрашивал! Не ты один пережил войну. Выпьем за встречу?

Эрик прикрыл глаза. У него гудела голова, боль плескалась в ней, подобно пенной жидкости в бутылке, которую он осушил едва ли не залпом.

Пьетро.

— Ты сказал, что твой сын умер, — словно прочитав его мысли, произнёс Чарльз. Тихо, вкрадчиво.

— Меня не выпустили наружу. Мол, это слишком опасно. Что его уже не спасти.

Чарльз понимающе кивнул и отвёл глаза.

— У меня умерла сестра, — отозвался он через несколько долгих секунд. — Рейвен. Она в тот день уехала со своим парнем на пикник. Я часто хожу на то место, но там даже гулей нет. Никто не уцелел.

Эрик поставил пустую бутылку на пол и сделал музыку погромче.

_— I don’t want to set the world on fire. I just want to start a flame in your heart...[2]_

***

Чарльз рассказал, как он выжил. Буквально за несколько дней до войны к ним в офис заглянул работник Волт-Тека с предложением заполнить анкету и получить место в Убежище. Чарльз был одним из немногих, кто подписался на это безумие.

Его заморозили вместе с десятками других людей, но, в конце концов, камеры вышли из строя. Так он оказался здесь, в Пустоши. Неприспособленный к борьбе за выживание иллюстратор, который несколько долгих месяцев собирал хлам по разрушенным домам и отбивался от рейдеров и огромных тараканов с помощью палки. Вспоминая это, Чарльз смеялся.

— Мы все ждали войну, но на самом деле никто не собирался спасать человечество. Бункеры были построены для экспериментов, словно люди — это крысы, — Эрик говорил медленно, у него заплетался язык. Пиво оказалось слишком приятным на вкус и слишком крепким по градусу, в комнате сделалось душно, в голове — тесно.

— Я понял это, когда впервые там оказался. Доктор сказал, что всё будет в порядке. Но почему нас не разморозили? Почему системы вышли из строя? В моём Убежище никто не выжил.

Эрик пожал плечами. Он понятия не имел, почему это случилось, как и не понимал, зачем сверхдержавы запустили ракеты. Кто нажал на красную кнопку в их правительстве? Кто активировал тысячи ядерных боеголовок, на что он надеялся? Несколько человек, всего несколько негодяев, возглавлявших государства, уничтожили миллиарды людей одним жестом. Бессмысленная жестокость. Эрик закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Я тут залез пару лет назад в наше хранилище и нашёл кучу пластинок и кассет. Они практически в идеальном состоянии, лишь некоторые обгорели. Представляешь? Питер раздулся бы от гордости, узнай, что его творение будут помнить двести лет спустя.

Чарльз выпил намного меньше. Он, очевидно, хотел перевести мысли Эрика в иное русло, помочь ему избавиться от тяжести этого бремени и начать новую жизнь в новом мире, где нет ни его жены, ни его сына, ни его друзей, никого. Есть только сам Эрик, его Псина и он, Чарльз. Нить, которой можно зашить все раны. Эрик осознал это столь ясно, что тут же протрезвел.

— Это ты крутишь их по радио?

— А кто же ещё.

— И зачем ты вставил туда послание?

— Чтобы ты перестал мучиться от чувства вины и пришёл сюда, конечно же.

Чарльз сказал это так просто, так спокойно, будто все проблемы можно было решить одним выпуском Серебряного Лиса.

— Я не…

— Ты не виноват в смерти сына, Эрик. Как и я не виноват в смерти своей сестры. Виновники торжества давно гниют в земле или пожирают чужую плоть, не зная, зачем это делают, — Чарльз мягко улыбнулся и достал из ящика новую пластинку, посмотрел на название и поставил её в проигрыватель.

— Сигнал слабый, хватает только на Добрососедство. Когда я услышал о двухсотлетнем путешественнике, то подумал, что он должен помнить это шоу. Моё чутьё меня не подвело.

Чарльз нажал кнопку и замолчал.

_— Когда по улицам Бостона бродит Зло, один человек скрывается в тенях. Защищая невинных, карая виноватых. И этот страж... Серебряный Лис!_

— А ещё я подумал, что ты вполне можешь попробовать себя в кино.

Эрик громко рассмеялся.

— Парень, в этом мире не снимают кино. Какие к чёрту фильмы?

— Те, которые можно прокрутить в реальной жизни. У нас нет законов, у нас нет порядков кроме тех, что придумывает самопровозглашённый мэр. Но он не может уследить за всем, у него есть враги, на улицах есть преступность. Некоторые торгуют наркотиками и подсовывают их детям, кто-то похищает людей невесть зачем, кто-то просто грабит честных жителей и убивает их ради бутылки колы.

— А я-то тут при чём?

— Разве не ты вчера зачистил автостоянку от мутантов? Эти ребята здорово нам докучали, но тут появился ты, и — бах! — проблема решена. Почему бы тебе не помочь нам снова?

Эрик поднялся и пошатнулся. Он похлопал по карманам, ища пачку сигарет, и выругался себе под нос, не найдя.

— Завязывай с этим дерьмом. Я не собираюсь торчать на вашей помойке вечно и вершить правосудие. Если ты пережил то же, что и я, это не значит, что мы теперь лучшие друзья, и ты завлечёшь меня дебильными историями.

— Если ты передумаешь, ты знаешь, где меня искать.

Чарльз улыбался даже когда Эрик хлопнул дверью.

***

Эрик собрал свои вещи и покинул поселение на рассвете. Желтоватое небо висело так низко, что приходилось двигаться очень медленно, постоянно присматриваясь к очертаниям предметов впереди. Пару раз Эрик натыкался на диких мутировавших животных, многих их них приходилось убивать и забирать с собой, чтобы отдать мяснику и выручить побольше денег за кожу, кости и мясо. В обед он сделал привал в каком-то кафе, где вместо печи стояла самодельная жаровня. Везде были люди, они как тараканы — ничем не убить и не выжечь.

Эрик сидел на разорванном красном сидении и смотрел в окно, катая во рту зубочистку. Он видел возвышающееся здание Хьюбрис Комикс, которое угрожающе зияло чёрными дырами. Лёгкий ветер теребил плёнку, зацепившуюся за обвалившуюся балку.

Когда Эрик проснулся, он не знал, что ему делать. В том, чтобы выжить, не было смысла. Он построил свой мир, уютный и защищённый, где был он и его сын, которого Эрику хотелось научить всему, что он знает сам. Безусловно, он не раз задумывался о войне и её последствиях, но что бы ни случилось — Пьетро всегда был рядом.

Но только в его мыслях.

Всё, что было у Эрика сейчас — рюкзак, консервы, винтовка, нож и куча всякого хлама, из которого можно смастерить какую-нибудь новую модификацию для оружия или брони. Последняя была сварена из обшивки защитных роботов.

Теперь появился Чарльз. Настоящий, живой, помнящий всё, что было до войны, в мельчайших подробностях. Чарльз, который смеялся над невзгодами современной Америки, который продолжал рисовать комиксы и который хотел помочь ему, Эрику, залечить его раны. Ведь Чарльз был точно таким же путешественником во времени, одиноким и не принадлежащим к этой действительности.

К чёрту, будь что будет.

***

— Зачем мне надевать этот костюм? Где ты вообще его достал?

— Я же сказал, что в нашем хранилище многое уцелело. Ты не поднимался на третий этаж? Ну, туда, где был зал Лиса. Там почти всё осталось таким, каким я запомнил. Не считая, пожалуй, светящегося гуля. Его там раньше не было. Это я точно знаю.

Чарльз встал на мыски и водрузил на голову Эрика шляпу.

— Тебе и правда нужно сниматься в кино. Костюм сел как влитой.

Эрик осмотрел потёртый временем плащ и взял пистолет. Чарльз изрядно потрудился, собрав такое блестящее сокровище на свалке.

— Ладно. Что я должен делать?

— Настройся на мою волну и слушай. Я буду передавать тебе сообщения о преступлениях. И, кстати, не забудь визитные карточки.

Эрик тяжело вздохнул.

— Пьетро бы гордился тобой, — Чарльз приободряюще улыбнулся и потрепал его по руке.

***

_— Революция начнётся сегодня, мои драгоценные отпрыски! Но сперва поприветствуем нашего особого гостя на этот вечер, Серебряного Лиса!_

Эрик стоял, прислонившись к стене кабака, увешенной старыми афишами, и курил. Серую шляпу он надвинул на глаза, украдкой наблюдая за прохожими.

Наркотики, проституция, воровство и убийства. Из этого состоял современный мир. Люди озлобились, стали жестоки и беспощадны, они не выживали — уничтожали вновь зарождающиеся посевы.

И он, Серебряный Лис, должен это исправить.

Пьетро бы им гордился.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Здесь и далее — изменённые цитаты из радиопостановок «Серебряный Плащ», транслируемых в мире Fallout 4.  
> [2] The lnk Spots — I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire (Fallout 3 Intro)


End file.
